She loves me, She loves me not
by Just Letting Go
Summary: They both made it hoping to live happily ever after, and there comes Gale to ruin it all. She faces unexpected feelings for him and knowing she loved them both. She'd be happy with either one of them, but only one could hold a place in her heart. So she must face the truth: 'she'd have to break one of their hearts'. Maybe ending up killing one of them...
1. Direct Contact

**Hey guys! I just had this idea like a minute ago and thought: 'Hey what the heck? This story wouldn't be so bad!' actually I've had this idea for a long time. Just, I never knew how to make it work. Hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and by the way this is my version so don't get mad at me if this isn't a 'Suzanne Collins' way. Enjoy!**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss called me if I wanted to come over. I guess she needed comfort from me. I would do anything for her. Even if I were severely injured (going back to the Games) I would do anything for her, just so I can see that beautiful smile spread on her face. I go to my coat closet and grab a black coat and I put on my black snow boots. Quickly I peer out through my window to see the weather, and from what it looks like it's a blizzard. No worries, she is only three houses down.

_Knock. Knock._ I hear several knocks on my door. The first thing that pops in my head is Katniss. Who else would visit me? Let me re-phrase, who else would visit me in _this _weather. I walk towards my door and swing it open.

Gale.

Shock. That's what I'm feeling now. I've never had direct contact with him. It's not like I hate him, but I don't particularly like him. Why would I? The one guy that tries to steal the love of my life, the one who gives me dirty looks when I walk with Katniss. Especially when our hands are locked, and the look he gives me whenever I kiss her sweet lips. I can't speak words right now, "Hey Peeta." He says coolly. Still in shock I manage to say something, "Hi Gale. What are you doing here?" I ask suspiciously. "I—we need to talk." I motion him in but he refuses. "I want to talk right here, right now." I nod. "What do 'we' need to talk about?" I ask.

He sighs, "Stay away from Katniss, alright?" Now I'm in complete shock. He can't tell me that. A wave of anger rushes through me and my muscles tighten. "Shouldn't I be the one to tell you that?" I cross my arms staring straight into his cold Seam gray eyes. "Right now? I'm not sure who she is _really _meant to be with." He's got me there. I don't wish to speak with him anymore, but I don't want to be rude. When am I ever rude?

"That's something Katniss should choose. Not us." I say defensively.

"I know that." He snaps.

"So I still don't get the point, why do you need to tell me this?"

"The point is to give her some space for her to think who she wants to be with."

"Why now? This is such a random moment for her to need some space for her to think who she wants to be with."

"You'll find out, Peeta."

"Just tell me."

"I'm sure Katniss will tell you soon."

"What _I _want is for _you _to back off Katniss. You can't steal her from me." I say almost shouting.

He chuckles at this statement, "Watch me, lover boy. We all know she rather be with me than you."

"You really think that? You honestly think that she loves you more than me?" I say stepping closer to him. He just stands there like he is the bigger man.

"Think? Ha. I _know._" He says coldly.

"You wish." I want to spit in his face.

"I do wish. I love Katniss and you can't stop me." Did he just say what I think he just said to me? He _loves _her? This can't be, but who wouldn't love a girl like Katniss Everdeen?

"I can't stop you from loving her, but I can stop you from being with her." I say calmly.

"Make me." He stares at me like he wants to kill me. That look doesn't scare me because I've had that look many times. Mostly, in the arena.

"I'm her boyfriend. And what are you? A friend?"

"_Best _friend." He corrects me.

"I could care less. She has no feelings for you whatsoever. You want proof? She even told me. Obviously she wants a friend like you, she doesn't want to ruin your guys' relationship with each other. Katniss needs a guy friend other than me. Maybe you should take interest with other girls. Madge? Katniss' best girlfriend. Madge seems like she's into you, won't you say? Now excuse me. I need to go pay a visit to my girlfriend." He seems a little shocked of what I just told him. He should be actually.

I walk away leading myself towards Katniss' house. Wanting to look back, I don't. Finally I reach her house and knock once on her door. The door swings open immediately, "Peeta!" Katniss squeals and jumps on me. Katniss is warm when she hugs me; I like the feeling of her arms around me. "Hey baby." I hear her sort of giggle and her legs wrap around my waist, "I'm so happy you're here!" She says. She's really happy. "I'm happy to be with you." I say sweetly. My gaze turns to Gale and I see him staring at us in disbelief. This makes me sort of laugh, but I don't want to be rude. Again, when am I _ever _rude? Slowly I walk into her house carrying her.

I set her on the couch and surprisingly she doesn't refuse to let me go. "Peeta," she begins as I take a seat next to her. I notice that some of her hair is falling to the side of her face and instead of one her hair is in two braids. Never seen her so pretty on a normal day, well she looks pretty everyday but something about today makes her look even more beautiful. "I need to tell you something, please don't get mad at me." She pleads. "I'm never going to get mad at you, Katniss." I say trying to make eye contact but her head is facing her feet. She sits cross-legged.

"Gale kissed me."

**Oh cliffhanger! Anyways, please read and review! If you have any ideas I am more than happy to be able to try to create them in my story! No worries I will give you credit, if you give me any ideas and I use them right on the top will be your name. Thanks for reading my new story (:**


	2. No One Like Katniss Everdeen

**I am so happy to hear your reviews! It made my day! Again, if you have any ideas just tell me because I am looking for ideas. Maybe something, lovey-dovey or really dramatic? Some of the characters are OOC. Honestly, I don't care as long as it fits well in the story I'm all good! Back to the story, read on! Enjoy (:**

**Thanks to:**

**Sky- **_**my first reviewer! Ahh thanks!**_

**Starscream- **_**Aww thanks, your awesome too!**_

**Lucky97mary- **_**Glad you did!**_

**HungerGamesForevuh- **_**Thanks for the support! I hate Gale too.**_

**Katniss- **_**Dig the name, girl. Katniss/Peeta forever baby! WOOT WOOT.**_

**Browniangel- **_**You are like seriously the best reviewer I ever had. Love you so much!**_

**CarlinaT- **_**Glad you loved it, hope you love this chapter too!**_

_**XOXO MrsHutcherson16**_

_"I'm never going to get mad at you, Katniss." I say trying to make eye contact but her head is facing her feet. She sits cross-legged._

_"Gale kissed me."_

_ …_

**Peeta's POV**

I stay there speechless, maybe to her I'm lost in her grey eyes, but really I just heard something I wished I would of never heard in my entire life. In my head I'm replaying those words she just spoke to me:

"_Gale kissed me."_

No words come out of my mouth but there are a whole lot of words in my head I want to say, "Peeta I—

"Katniss don't. You shouldn't be the one apologizing to me." I manage to speak some words after all. My wish right now is to go straight to Gale and punch him in the face, but that's my wish. My true feeling now is that my heart just broke into two tiny crumpled pieces. Tears start to stream down Katniss' rosy cheeks. "I didn't mean too!" She chokes on a sob. I cannot bear to see Katniss like this so I grab her and pull her close to me. Her face buries in my, now wet, chest, but I don't care. I don't respond and just let her cry into my arms, "How did this exactly happen?" I blurt out a little to soon.

She hesitates for a moment before she responds; "I was in the woods early this morning. Waiting for Gale, because I didn't have my arrow that he broke, anyways I was waiting for him. Out of nowhere he spins me around and kisses me." She pauses. I know this isn't the end of the story because that obviously wouldn't have ended like that. A question spins around my mind, but I just have to ask, "Did you kiss him back?" She seems a little shocked by the question. A minute passes, "No." That's it? She's not going to give me an explanation?

"Good." I mumble.

She continues to cry, but slowly and quietly. "I tried to pull away. Peeta, I tried."

"I know you did." I start to stroke her silky brown hair. Her arms fling around me to hold me tight, I love the feeling of her not letting me go. Then silence comes upon us. She cries softly in my embrace, finally we fall into a dreamless sleep. For the first time we both sleep without screaming and scary movement. It feels good.

**Gale's POV**

In the snow I walk angrily towards the Seam. I hear some footsteps behind me, "Gale!" I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, but I just shake it off. "Gale, please listen." It's a female voice.

Madge.

"What." I snap.

"Are you ok? I saw you walking and you looked cold and, _angry_." She says it like it's a bad thing. If I do tell her why I'm mad she wouldn't understand.

No girl would understand, except for Katniss Everdeen.

**Sorry for the short chapter! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter tell me! Please I am running out, well not really but I want to hear from a reader! Thanks for supporting my story it really means a lot to me, love you guys so much!**


	3. It Was Madge Undersee

_No girl would understand, except for Katniss Everdeen._

…

"Just forget it ok?" I say roughly to Madge. I do feel bad how harsh I said it but right now I'm in no mood to be apologizing. That Mellark kid is the one who should be apologizing. Yeah, that's right. I march away from Madge as I am leaving her alone in this cold weather. She must be cold, but what does it matter? She is the Mayor's daughter. She has so many expensive coats and whatever she has and she acts all that whenever I'm near her. The chilling wind blows right across my face, which feels like cold ice. Finally I reached my house in the Seam. Shivering I open the door slowly since my family must be sleeping in this horrendous weather. I take my now pale hand trying to manage to open the door.

"Gale where have you been?" This startles me. My mother sits at the small wooden table with her hands folded together. Uh-oh, I know this is going to be bad because next to her is Rory. He's shivering, his face is colorless, and he staring at the fridge.

"Me?" I say not wanting to talk. I've had enough bad news for one day.

"Yes you, moron." Rory says weakly.

"Rory don't insult your brother like that." My mother puts a hand on his shoulder. My mind wanders about how and why is Rory like that? He just shrugs, "Anyways Gale, where have you been?" My mother repeats.

_Do I have to tell her? 'Oh yeah Mom I was over Mellark's house trying to win Katniss' heart with no luck. I wanted to bawl my eyes when I saw her jump on him. Lucky bitch.'_

"Walking around in Victor's Village." Well it's not a lie.

"Yeah right!" Rory comments. I shoot him a look saying 'shut up'.

"Ok calm down you guys. Gale, sweetie, why were you there?" Is she really that clueless? She knows my best friend lives there and she can't sense that I could be visiting her or something?

"Katniss." I mumble.

"Oh that's fine," She looks like she's rethinking something. Rory manages to move his head towards me a little, "You promised Gale," he says with sad eyes. Oh no.

"Rory," I try to continue but he got up from his seat.

"You promised." He repeats pointing his finger. I just stand there with my arms crossed. He obviously can't hurt me. I take in deep breaths, "Look I'm sorry"—

"You were going to show me and teach me! You promised and I waited here for an hour for you to come. Not inside but outside. In the freezing weather!" He runs away before he cries in front of me. Rory is always ashamed of crying of me because he gets a feeling I might make fun of him. Maybe, just maybe I will.

I groan and turn to my mother who is sadly shaking her head at me. Oh how I hate this feeling, being guilty. I open my mouth to say something, but my mother leaves. To get this feeling away there is only one thing to do. "Please God help me." I pray hoping this plan will work. I walk up the stairs going to Rory's room, "Hey little solider." Slightly I push open the door taking a seat next to him, he's still sobbing.

"Why Gale?" He asks as he buries his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry ok?" there's a hint of anger in my voice. Obviously I'm sorry for what I did. Ok, here's the story:

_Rory finally told me a few days back that he wanted to have his first kiss. I asked who and he replied, Primrose Everdeen. I'm not shocked another Hawthorne has fallen for an Everdeen. Admit it, they are beautiful girls. Anyways, I told him how to get her and when it's the right time because I've kissed and dated girls every time and anytime. Today was supposed to be the day but I completely forgot. Now I guess I have to walk all the way back to Victor's Village with him and go back to that house where the girl I want to be with is with another man. At least this Hawthorne has a better chance with an Everdeen._

After I convince him to come with me to go there we get our coats, boots, and gloves we head out the door. The wind blows so hard it manages it's way into our tiny kitchen blowing the shredded tablecloth and rattling the dishes in the sink. Silently we walk out of the Seam.

"Gale?" Rory breaks the peaceful yet chilling silence.

I groan, "Yes, little solider?"

"Who was your first kiss?" Now this I have to think about.

"Um," I say biting my lower lip. Obviously I know who it is but it's embarrassing. Well, I don't want to say embarrassing it's just it's the last person on Earth I thought I'd have my first kiss with.

"Just say it." Rory repeats louder each time so I can hear him through this loud and obnoxious weather.

"Madge Undersee." I murmur.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I know for the last chapters I noticed I didn't put up a disclaimer so here it is, and anyways I'm too lazy to put it on top.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games although I really, **_**really **_**wished I did.**

**Please R&R it will make my day! Thanks for all the support guys, love you!**


	4. How Cruel Can This World Get?

**No one reviewed the last chapter? Not even one? That makes me sad; hope at least **_**one **_**person reviews. So here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; I would never have such an amazing idea!**

_"Just say it." Rory repeats louder each time so I can hear him through this loud and obnoxious weather._

_"Madge Undersee." I murmur._

…

**Gale's POV**

Silence rises upon us, as we get closer to Victor's Village. I sense Rory is shocked and _he _senses that _I _don't want to talk about it.

"Oh." Is all he said? Really? Could he just of leave it with the silence? I groan as I angrily kick chunks of snow-covered rocks around. Not even looking up I keep my focus on the rocks until my rock hits wood. Slowly my head raises finding Katniss' big house.

"Knock." I say pointing at her door.

"What?" Rory asks.

"Go ahead, knock," I repeat.

"No, you. What if Prim's there?" He asks nervously.

"You can be such a wimp." I say as I grumpily walk up the three wooden steps onto her porch and knock slightly on her door. Since my hands are freezing and maybe I'm having a bit of frostbite. The door opens when I see Katniss who looks like a mess.

Casually I put my hands in my pockets trying to make an impression of some sort. Ugh, I turn my gaze where Peeta sits on the couch that is not enjoying me being here. He keeps his eyes on me so if I do anything—oh I get it. Catnip told him. My eyes turn back on Katniss who is staring and smiling at Rory.

"Hi Rory. Gale." Once she says my name she gives me a reassuring nod.

Rory only waves, "He's looking for Prim." He punches me because he is now embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. Prim!" She calls as Prim comes in with her jacket and snow pants.

"Rory!" Her face lightens up when she sees him then she practically jumps on him to give him a hug. Smirking at the lovers seeing Rory is shocked but he is so happy inside. I look at Katniss who is raising an eyebrow at me, "Don't ask," I whisper.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta still staring at me in disgust. Anger boils up inside of me because whenever both of us are around Katniss he acts like a Peacekeeper, so overly protective of her. It drives me crazy.

"Come on!" Prim takes Rory's hand and drags him into the storm somewhere. _Good luck Little Solider. _I think to myself. "What was that about?" Katniss asks trying to find Prim and Rory as their figures are fading in the snow.

"He—never mind." I don't want to talk about it because probably Rory doesn't want me talking about it anyway.

She nods, "Well," she seems like she doesn't want me here. Ugh why did the stupid Capitol take her away from me? The part of her that was her side only me to see gone, forever.

"Bye." Is all I can say right now. I don't want to give a speech of how awkward it is when some baker's son is staring at you when he 'thinks' he can kill you. Just because he won the Hunger Games doesn't mean he's _that _much of a fighter. If it wasn't for Katniss he would've been long dead and she would've been all mine. Guess not. I wave her goodbye with a warm smile (I don't smile a lot, but I did it to piss Peeta off) and leave for my house.

**Katniss' POV**

**(A/N here comes the twist and my **_**own version **_**of what will happen this year in the Quarter Quell.)**

I close the door behind me, _phew_. I could sense the awkwardness and tension between Peeta and Gale. And Prim and Rory? When did that happen, well I'll find that out later I guess. Peeta quickly flits his eyes away, "It's been a long day."

I nod, "Yes,"

"Is it ok if I stay here?" Peeta asks.

"Of course." I murmur under my breath as I slide down against the door and breathe in a couple of times. _Click! _The TV automatically turns on where I see President Snow standing on a stage where there is a large, large audience. Confusion spreads across my face as I walk towards the couch keeping my focus on Snow. Peeta takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine; without hesitation I do the same, but I grip a little tighter.

"Districts of Panem, as you know the Quarter Quell is getting nearer as we speak. Here, in my hands, I hold a box that has the instructions of this year's Quarter Quell written by our founding fathers." He adjusts his sickening white rose and opens the box. "This year's Quarter Quell two regular children will be chosen from the regular process of the Reaping, as well as two tributes from the existing pool of victors." Both Peeta's and mine grip tightens although Peeta pulls me closer to him forcing me to rest my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I let a tear drop from my eye, realizing I'm still locked hand-to-hand with Peeta. "Since we do not want to waste time, right now in this very moment. Our Reaping will take place!" He says cheerfully. Oh how it sickens me he thinks this is all a joke and for entertainment is to watch innocent and defenseless children fight until each and every one of them dies? "From District One," A Peacekeeper comes over with a bowl of names. Snow instantly chooses the one on the top, "McKenna Chow."

"And for our male tribute," He grins widely. From another bowl he smashes his hand down the bowl angrily searching for the perfect name, "Mitt Yelp. Now we will choose from our wonderful and victorious pool of District One victors." Everyone claps his or her sharp nailed hands. I wonder how those two (McKenna and Mitt) feel. Maybe happy because they are training? "Our female tribute is," he reaches his hand in the bowl whom was yet brought by another Peacekeeper. "Cashmere." I'm only going to pay attention to the tributes' names. Right now I could really care less about Snow's gestures and whatnot.

"Male victor, Gloss."

"District Two: Tyme, Roman, Enobaria, and Brutus."

"District Three: June, Mix, Beetee, and Wiress."

"District Four: Fara, Pat, Mags, and Finnick."

For District Five I didn't really pay attention.

"District Six: Wilma, Hari, and the Morphlings."

"District Seven: Mayble, Kirk, Johanna and Blight."

"District Eight: Rachel, Eddie, Woof, and Cecelia."

District Nine and Ten are really nothing.

"District Eleven: Kylie, Logan, Seeder, and Chaff." My hand squeezes Peeta's even more. I must be hurting him but he knows I have no choice but to enter the Games. My name is the only female victor in there. Peeta kisses me on my temples and fiddles with my hair reassuring me everything will be all right. No, it won't be. Life without Peeta or even Haymitch isn't the same.

"Lastly is our most delightful District Twelve," I try to get up from Peeta's grip because the way he calls our district 'delightful' is just so sickening! "Madge Undersee." I start to scream 'no' because she was my only friend that was a female. She wouldn't last three minutes in that arena with all these victors. And now I will have the face the fact she is going to die.

"Gale Hawthorne." My heart stops. "No! Not Gale, don't let them take him away from me!" I scream and cry as Peeta tries to keep calm and me sitting. He wraps his arms around me trying to bring me back onto his lap. I bawl my eyes out as I cry into his now again wet shirt. "Shh, it's going to be fine." He runs his fingers through my hair. Instinctively my arms fling around Peeta seeking for warmth and comfort.

"Katniss and Peeta." How can Snow be so cruel. I have to face my three best friends: Gale, Peeta, and Madge. Knowing we are going to die. "Stay with me, Peeta. Please? I—I—need someone right now." I say calming a little bit thinking of Prim. She is going to find out but now she didn't hear anything. At least I hope.

"I'm always going to be by your side. Forever and always." Says Peeta. And now I am calm.


	5. Meetin Kai

**Sorry for making you wait a while. Oh and remember the characters are going to be sometimes OCC. And it's the day before the District 12 tributes go on the train. Victory tour ended.**

_"I'm always going to be by your side. Forever and always." Says Peeta. And now I am calm._

…

**Gale's POV**

From facing Peeta, confronting Rory, seeing Katniss, and now seeing Snow on TV as I pass other houses in the Seam. Once I get into my house, all of my family is sitting on the couch watching Snow as he speaks. I slam a cup on the ground as soon as he says choosing from the existing pool of victors. Knowing that Katniss is the _only _female victor in District Twelve, which means she has to be in the Hunger Games this year.

"Gale, she'll be fine." My mother says calmly.

"Don't worry Gale." Posy says with her big sad eyes. I just can't resist her, I have to stay calm and be the bigger person. Now I have to support Katniss and pray she'll be the one to come out.

"_Lastly is our most delightful District twelve," _My fists clench when he says that. I slam my fist on the table. How dare he say our district is 'delightful'? Never have I heard him say that. It sickens me, really and truly.

"_Madge Undersee." _I stare at the television screen in disbelief. Regretting what I did to her earlier, poor girl. She couldn't stand a chance in that arena; she is so weak and delicate. Anyways she has things to take are of too. Her mother is sick and plus her father is the Mayor for God's sake.

"_Gale Hawthorne." _I start to scream as my mother tries to calm me down. I, me, has to be in those sickening, despicable, and stupid games? The one place I rather not be in the whole entire world? Words can't explain how angry and pained I am now! Suddenly my mother manages to set me on the couch putting some ice on my forehead, "Mother I am not injured." I say.

"Well you just had an angry outburst. You need to relax, sweetie." She places a kiss on my cheek. I groan, as my forehead turns numb. Posy hops over and sits on my stomach. She giggles, "Hi,"

"Hi," I say placing my hand on her cheek.

"I know you can do this Gale. You can win without a doubt and be able to get Katniss and Peeta out of there." She says. She always looked up to me knowing I am a strong solider.

"Thank you." I say giving one last pat on her cheek. Happily she skips away to her room.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss cries into my arms. I try to calm her down by saying things like, 'it's going to be fine' or 'we can do this'.

"What if the four of us can't win?" She says calming down finally. Actually, I like having her sad, because she clings around me more. Yet again I don't want her to be sad, I want her to be happy.

"We will," I say.

"How?" She asks.

"I just know." I say before I give a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Tomorrow is when we go on the train." She adds.

"We can make it, we can." I say. She holds me tighter which hurts but it's Katniss. I kind of have to let her hurt me a little. In a couple of minutes Katniss fell asleep in my arms. I pull her up so her face rests on my shoulder. I look at her beautiful face as I wipe away some tears from her smooth cheeks. _Knock. Knock. _"Come in," I say in a quiet voice not wanting to wake Katniss. I turn to see who it is as the door quietly creaks, "Peeta," Cinna gives me a nod. "Let's go Peeta, we have to do the shoot it's about 5:00 pm." Really? It feels like it was noon about an hour ago. "Ok hold on." I say slowly untangle myself from Katniss' arms. _Wow, she grips on tight. _I think to myself.

Finally I get myself untangled from Katniss I give her a small peck on her forehead and head out the door with Portia.

**Gale's POV**

_Knock. Knock. _"Gale don't worry. I'll get it." My mother rests me back down since I was about to get up. I hear my mother talking and some high-pitched lady voice. _It reminds me of the stupid Capitol accent. I just want to set a snare up for them to walk stupidly into. _"Gale, honey, it's for you." I look up hoping its Madge or Katniss. Oh dear Lord it's some crazy looking freak. "Hi Gale I'm your stylist, Kai." She says with a voice that's very lady-like, maybe _too _lady-like, but nothing compared to Effie's ridiculous squeals. "Um, hello." I reply. Mother gives me a nod before she goes upstairs taking Posy with her. "I like your hair!" Posy yells out as she runs upstairs. Obviously Posy likes her hair. It's straight pink with different shades of Pink at the ends and with a gigantic white bow at the top of her head. "So why are you here?" I ask a little harsh. Not to be rude, I kind of regret the way I just asked her. She shrugs, "We need to do a photo shoot of the tributes." She says looking around the house. "What made you choose district 12? Such a _disgusting _district to choose, isn't it?" I say mocking Effie. "I personally like twelve." She says quietly. "Why?" I ask quickly. "Some place I admire. People here could really care less about the luxury and more about their family and their own selves." She looks straight into my eyes, "You're not like most Capitol citizens?" I say with a confused expression. "I wouldn't say that. I mean of course I love the Capitol it's my home. Personally, I'm not one of those extravagant people." She says rethinking every word she just put out there.

"So you're here to make me look good for the cameras?" I ask rolling my eyes knowing the answer is yes.

"That's one way to put it. But not the way _I _would." She smiles. I liker her smile, it's not stretched or fake as most Capitol citizens do. Since their faces are plastic like a doll. I return the smile as she lends me a hand to get up and leads me to the back room where she does my make-up and hair. "You have nice dark brown hair," She comments since we were talking about family and how I really don't like the Capitol. And for my surprise, she agrees. But it's our little secret. "Thank you. I try to wash it but it's kind of hard since I'm poor." I murmur. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Gale. You have better hair than most Capitol citizens." She smiles. After about 45 minutes I look in a mirror and see not a whole different person. Me, but in a more handsome way I guess. Cleaner than usual.

Kai gives me a pair of clothes to change into. As I go to the small bathroom I look at the clothes. I put on the plain white t-shirt and over it is a green button down shirt but Kai told me not to button it so it looks better. In the pile of clothes she gave me is a brown vest that I _have _to button down. Not those fancy vests, it sort of looks like the vest I wear for hunting but in more better condition. I slip on the green pants and black boots.

I step out and she gasps, oh that's my mother. Tears fill up her eyes, "You look just like your father." That makes me feel a lot better because my father and I were close and I always wanted to be like him. "Ok let's go Gale." Kai says before she gives my mother a quick hug. To my surprise my mother returns the hug, "Go, Gale." She gives me a nod. Kai leads me outside.

I take in deep breaths.

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with the other stories I am currently writing, and so! I'm going on vacation for about 2 weeks and a half so I won't be able to update until then! I hope you guys review can we get to at least 22 reviews when I get back?**


	6. One & Only

**Oh my goodness you guys, I apologize for not updating in a **_**long **_**period of time. I'll make it up to you guys! I don't know how but I will. Ok here is the new chapter! Yay. Just to let you guys know I am also a huge GADGE fan (Madge x Gale) so they will be paired up also in this story. But their love story will be interesting.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. But I wish I did. And that makes me oh so sad. But! I do own the plot line. At least I own something.**_

**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**

**-With Gale-**

**Gale's POV**

I take in a couple of deep breaths. _Don't let rage take over. _Slowly I turn the rusty copper doorknob and a gust of wind blows in my face. Blinking a few times to regain my vision I carefully step outside as Kai follows me. "Where are we going now?" I ask shoving my nearly frozen hands into my pockets. _What kind of animal fur is this? Is this even animal fur? _ I think to myself. "In Victor's Village!" She smiles. I nod, "Ok," I murmur under my breath. Really? Victor's Village, I have to film a photo shoot there? Hopefully I won't be forced a smile when I see Mellark or Undersee. "Mhm!" She says cheerfully. Ugh, this is why I hate Capitol citizens. I don't know, something about Kai makes me wonder. Some ways good others just make me wonder.

I drift of into the thought of Katniss. How is she going to react when she sees me? What is she going to do in the games? Is she going to risk her life for me? No. Not even she is going to do that. Will I?

**-With Katniss-**

**Katniss' POV **

"Katniss wake up," a familiar voice says gently. I shrug as I feel hands gently shake me up but I just shake them off. Slightly moving my head I don't feel Peeta's body or warmth. And that scares me. My eyes burst wide open and my head shoots right up. Suddenly I get a fear that Peacekeepers came in the house and took Peeta away from me on Snow's orders. _No. I would have heard that. _"Katniss. It's ok." I look over my shoulder and find Cinna sitting casually on my couch. "Where's Peeta?" I croak. "Portia took him back to his house." I nod as he leads up to the bathroom where my prep team stands. "Katniss!" Octavia squeals. "Oh no. Look at those _nails_! They are horrendous!" Venia rushes over to me looking at my nails with a disgusted face.

I sit there ignoring the pain of Flavius plucking my eyebrows. Ignoring Venia's annoying insults. Ignoring the pain of Octavia tearing the wax off my legs. _Ignore the pain. It's worth it at the end. _Time passes quickly. I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where clothes lay. I look at them: plain white t-shirt, green vest, black jeans, and what? White furry boots, furry on the inside and out. Well at least they'll keep me warm no matter how ridiculous I will look wearing cats on my feet. I wouldn't mind wearing Buttercup, but Prim would.

I change into the clothes in about 2 minutes. I hear someone knocking, "Come in," I say quietly. Cinna walks in with a black sketchbook and a black bag, "Effie told me you need a talent." He says laying the book and bag on the foot of the bed. I look at him, "Archery. How does she not know that?" I look at him questioningly. "Well archery can be used to kill people or kill animals. That leads to hunting which is illegal. She gave me a list of possibilities." He hands me a sparkly pink scented envelope.

Immediately I just tear it in half, "If it was Effie who wrote this I'd be terrible for every single one." I say simple as that.

"I'd figured. But there is one _I _thought that could be good." He says picking up the sketchbook. He hands it over but confusion spreads across my face, "I'll do all the work don't worry." He says smiling. I return the smile, "Ok," I mutter. He picks up the bag as I unbutton my green vest. It's really hot in here, I'm literally sweating under my vest and shirt. He gives me black earmuffs. My eyebrow raises, "Seriously? You're bringing earmuffs back into style?" I say half jokingly. "Everyone looks up to Katniss for style." He smiles warmly. I manage a little laugh, "That's a surprise." I say putting my hands in my pockets. "Oh and here," He pulls something out of the bag.

Creamy colored gloves. I grab them and they feel thin and fuzzy, "You think _this _is going to keep me warm in _this _weather?" I ask raising my eyebrow eyeing him.

"Warm enough for the shoot." He pats my back gesturing me to walk out of the room. I sigh and put the earmuffs on. I twist the doorknob and whip it open, "It's safe to shoot?" I ask.

"Safe enough." He comments. I sigh. Can I trust Cinna enough? Yes I can. He's one of my only few friends. Just go ahead and ask, "Cinna? Can I ask you something?" I stutter. He turns to me questioningly, "Anything." I look down at my interesting looking boots, "What if you like two people?"

"I'm assuming these 'two people' are Gale and Peeta." I nod. "Ask yourself this 'can I be married to Gale? Or Peeta?'" I think about this one. Well, to be honest I can't see myself being married at all. "Can't really see myself being married to anyone." I say finally. "I don't know if I can live with either of them. Have kids or something." I shrug. "It's not who you can live with. It's who you can't live without." Wow. That's some wise advice, I guess. "I can't live without them. I need _both _of them." I look into those caramel eyes. "But who do you need to go to in times of trouble and who do you need to love you and hold you tight at night?" I looks at me like this is a choice of life and death. Yeah like I haven't been in that situation before.

"You know you're in love with him." He asks me turning to behind him where Peeta is walking out of his house with Portia. "You're just to stubborn to believe it."

"What if I feel the same way for Gale?" I ask stubbornly.

"You think you feel the same. You're just afraid to admit to him you love Peeta. Go to him. He's waiting." I guess by 'he' is Peeta. I look over and see Peeta waiting by himself. I nod at Cinna and think of his advice and Snow's words: _You're just too stubborn to believe it. Convince me. _The sentences circulate throughout my brain. Slowly I walk over to Peeta, but he doesn't notice me with all this thick flakes of snow and fog blocking our vision.

Peeta sees me and runs to me, "Peeta!" I manage a smile as I wrap my arms around him. He picks me up and spins me. I laugh. He puts me down and he dives in for a kiss. I return the kiss even if I was surprised of how quick that was. Maybe I do love the boy with the bread. But what if my feelings towards Gale change that? Will it? No. _You love Peeta. _My mind convinces me. But not enough.

My stomach is starting to give me butterflies of the thought of me loving Peeta. But my cheeks redden by the thought of Gale. Who do I _really _love?

**Oh wow. Katniss is in a pretty bad situation now, isn't she? I wanted to tell ya'll is that Katniss is going to be OCC. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I'm really bad at remembering things! Haha! Don't forget to review! XOXO -MrsHutcherson**


	7. Can't Face Him

**If I don't update in about 3-4 days it's because I have school and 7****th**** grade is pretty tough but I'll survive! So here's chapter 7 and really hope you enjoy the twists in this story.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games. REALLY WISHED I DID. But I'd never come up with an idea so great._

_..._

_My stomach is starting to give me butterflies at the thought of me loving Peeta. __But my cheeks redden by the thought of Gale. Who do I __really__love?_

…

**-With Katniss and Peeta-**

**Katniss' POV**

"Nice seeing you," He says hugging me tight.

I whisper in his ear, "I really missed you too." I plant a peck on his cheek. Even in this blurry weather I can still see his face go beet red. Really? A kiss on the cheek makes him blush?

He twirls me around again as I giggle but I can't stop myself I just randomly giggle. Hopefully Peeta won't see that I'm a new person because I'm not going to be all giggles and smiles on that train. He puts me down looking around me like someone is watching from afar or something, "You okay?" I ask. "I have to go talk to Haymitch but I think someone is here to see you." I turn around and see Gale walking with—who is that?

"Peeta," I sigh.

"I know but go talk to him. I'll be fine." He strokes my cheek and giving me a soft kiss before turning to the other direction.

"Catnip!" He calls after me but I ignore him. What he said last Sunday wasn't acceptable. It hurt. Very, very much. Just thinking about the way he said 'I don't want anything made from the Capitol' made me think he meant me. Something made in the Capitol. Does he really think after the Hunger Games I'm just something made from the Capitol?

I blow and look at my bangs go up in the air as each blow blows them higher, "Catnip!" He places his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off, "What?" He asks.

"You know what." I snap.

"No I don't." He replies obviously oblivious to the question.

"If you don't want anything from the Capitol, which is obviously what everyone thinks of me, then we can't be friends!" I throw my hands in the air and turn to the opposite direction but he grabs my wrist, "Let me go, Gale!" I snarl. "No. Look I was angry that day. Forgive me." He pleads.

"What makes you think I'll forgive you?" I snap.

He sighs, "You have angry outbursts but I know it's only because you're angry and when people are angry they say things that are not true." He says with pleading gray eyes.

"Gale look but that didn't seem like an angry outburst. I honestly thought that is what you thought of me." I say trying to avoid eye contact. "Well don't please!" He pleads and looks into my eyes. Ugh, I hate when he does this, "Doesn't matter. I'm going over to Peeta." I roll my eyes and turn the other direction. I hear him groan but I ignore it.

Peeta sees me and smiles but I feel Gale's hand wrap around my wrist, "Gale!" I snarl but before I know it.

He's kissing me.

**Sorry for the short chappie! Please look at my new poll and vote for which story I should do next. Please and thank yous! Review away!**


	8. My Weakness

_**Why you just clicked on this chapter…prepare for some Peetniss fluff! I know I am, well of course because I am writing it! Ha-ha, well know you must be annoyed of me talking so I will just get on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything familiar? Well, I don't own it.**_

…

_He's kissing me._

…

**Gale's POV**

Ok, I panicked. It's not my fault that I am kissing her to annoy Peeta. I mean—I didn't intend to annoy Peeta but I just can't stand the fact that Katniss is falling for him. All those thoughts eat me up inside. She squirms out of my grasp, "Gale what the hell was that for?" She screams.

I'm speechless. "Gale answer!"

"I love you. That's why." What the hell am I saying? I just blurted out that I love Katniss Everdeen. In front of the cameras. In front of Katniss herself. And in front of that Mellark kid.

**Peeta's POV **

**-Next Day On The Train-**

Gale, Madge, and I are sitting at the table eating some lunch as for Gale who chose a bit more since he is from the Seam. I don't blame him for the way he eats, that's exactly how I ate when I first arrived last year. "Where's my little sweetheart?" Haymitch stammers with the stench of liquor filling the room.

Madge crinkles her nose, "You should take a bath."

I let out a chuckle, "Been there, done that. Didn't turn out too pretty." Haymitch points at me, "You bathed me?" Astonished he asks. It surprises me that he doesn't remember lying in a puddle of his own vomit on the train.

"Last year." I state feeding myself another spoonful of lamb stew; no wonder Katniss loves this dish so much.

"As again I asked, where is my little sweetheart?" Haymitch tightens the knot of his blue bath rope. I lick my lips with the mouth-watering taste of lamb. If only I could share this delightful taste with the rest of district 12. "I don't know." I say quietly. The thought of her makes me smile; picturing her delicate face and smooth brown hair.

Gale coughs. The thought of _him _really irritates me. What he said yesterday shocked me. It pained me on the inside and out. Some of my friends really liked Katniss, and even that got me jealous. And saying he _loves _her makes me angry. No one can tell her they love her.

"Answers anybody?" Haymitch asks once again angrily.

"Bathroom?" Gale talks.

"She's in her room." Madge mutters. We all turn to look at her, "And why is that?" Haymitch asks. "She is locked up because she doesn't really want to see anyone right now." See what Gale did. He ruined Katniss' day even worse. When I thought being thrown in the Hunger Games was the worst thing ever and nothing could be worse than that. I guess having two boys love you and one of them says it to you in front of the whole world, well. That is just plain bad.

Haymitch turns around fiercely and snatches two bottles of beer, "I'm going to speak to her." With that he walks out of the dining cart.

**Katniss' POV**

**-In Her Room Staring At A Wall-**

I hear some feet stumble from the end of the hallway. Already I think it's either Gale or Peeta. I really don't want to talk or hear one of their voices. I just sit here crossed-legged staring blankly at the wall. The thoughts run through my head.

_Does Gale really love me?_

_Now does the tension even grow worse between Gale and Peeta?_

_How am I going to win this Game killing my only friends?  
_

_And if I do, how will I cope with it for the rest of my life?_

_Killing my only female friend, who is harmless, will cause me more pain than it did watching 12 year old Rue dying._

_Killing my best friend in the entire world will make me commit suicide. _

_Killing Peeta. Words cannot even describe how sad, mad, angry, depressed, frustrated, and alone I would feel if he died. _

_Knock, knock! _I don't even want to respond. Not going to yell at whoever it is. I'm just going to plainly stare at this wall, in which I am picturing the mutts coming after me being painted on this wall. Maybe I will request that picture to Peeta. That will make me remember all those memories I wish to forget, but I truly don't want too.

"Sweetheart, open the door before I throw this beer bottle at you." Threatening me, eh? Been there, done that.

"I'm coming in anyway." I hear the door slide open as the horrific smell of Haymitch's breath lingers under my nose. "Why are you locked up in this hell hole?" He asks stubbornly.

I decide to reply. "Your no different. Your locked up in your room." He's silent. I've got him there.

Silence reaches upon us and I'm perfectly fine with that. I've been trying to have at least a minute of silence to myself. The clack of the two beer bottles banging up against each other ruins it. "I know what your feeling now, sweetheart. Things are only going to get worse." He spats coldly at me.

"Thanks, that makes me feel even more better than I was before." I add flatly.

He grunts, "I know it's difficult. But you need to get back to reality and prepare yourself for what your going to face." He pats my back. "I've faced a lot of horrible things in my life, Haymitch! I thought that after the games that I will have everything I need to make me happy again. But things just got worse! I'm trying to face the truth, but it hurts." I cry as silent tears roll individually down my face.

"You don't need the money, the food, or the look for you to feel whole. Trust me, I know. You need that one person." He gives my back one last pat before he stands back up.

I look at him, "I'm confused still on who that person is." I whisper.

He turns around to look at me, "He's baker and a painter. And your lover." My face is in complete shock. I mean I do love Peeta with all my heart. And I finally realized that. The real thing is that I'm afraid of losing Gale. Having Gale out of my life.

Now he is going into that cruel arena where he will be soon slaughtered. And even if he wins, he won't have me. I won't have him. That's what kills me inside.

**-That Night In Katniss' Bedroom-**

My muscles are soar and stiff from sitting still for exactly 3 hours. Crawling into my bed I put the covers over me, but I don't curl up into a ball. Or cuddling up against the bristles of fur on the blanket. Plainly I sit on my bed with the covers reaching only my lap. I will only have a couple of days before I go into the arena.

_Knock! Knock! _"Come in," The words barely escape from my mouth but they are loud enough. The door creaks open and I see a handsome blonde peering, "Hi," He says walking towards my bed.

I move my head so I can face him. He opens he door and sits next to me on my bed, "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Sorry? "You shouldn't be the one apologizing." I state.

"Yes I am."

"But for what?"

"For being so jealous and mad at you. When Gale kissed you I was hurting inside and I couldn't except the fact that you two love each other." I'm in complete shock. He thinks I love Gale?

I try to speak but no words come out. "But I respect that you do. As long as your happy, I'm happy." I can tell he's hurt at the thought of me loving Gale. But really I don't really know whom I love right now. Then again I feel like Peeta is the one I truly love. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I love Peeta.

He forces a smile, "But I'll never stop loving you, Katniss."

I can't help from blushing, "I don't love Gale."

His face drops, "What?"

"I _don't _love Gale. Don't believe I do, Peeta. Because I really don't love Gale like that." I say stroking his cheek with my hand.

"But"—I cut him off; "I'm not that good with dealing with my emotions. But the more I think about you, my feelings for you grow stronger. Peeta, I…love you." I gulp. My fingers are crossed hoping that his reaction won't be forced for the cameras or just thinking I'm still 'fake' loving him.

His face lightens up with a huge smile and happy blue eyes, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth." I smile as he cups my face and leans in to kiss me.

_I just told Peeta Mellark I loved him. Do I? Yes, stupid, I do love Peeta, my boy with the bread. _

After that he pulls away and stares into my cold grey eyes, "I love you too." He smiles and I return the smile. Peeta wraps his arms around me and pushes me back so we rest. I cuddle closer to him seeking his warmth and how safe I feel when his arms are wrapped around me.

"Why do I feel so safe in your arms?" I finally ask him.

I can feel him grin with joy, "Why do I feel like the luckiest person when your in my arms?" I catch myself laughing but I can't stop.

Somehow the boy with the bread made me feel happy once again in my life. Peeta is the only person who can reveal this side of me.

_**Now wasn't that just plain old adorable? Well my next update will be either 3-4 days or sooner. Maybe later, who knows? Now please review, I enjoy your feedback! Make sure to check out my poll on what story should I do next?**_

_**XOXO –MrsHutcherson16 **_


	9. He Has To

**Finally! An update. I wish this story were more successful than my other ones. Anyways, hope you will like this chapter. Please vote on my poll!**

**Chapter 9: He Has To.**

**-Morning-**

**Peeta's POV**

My hand strokes her beautiful face. I watch her sleep, and for once she doesn't scowl. She usually doesn't have a happy face while she's awake, but as soon as she drifts off she looks peaceful. Now whenever I think of her I smile, of course I did that before but now that she told me she loved me. And by that, I don't mean in front of the cameras. She actually had the nerve to tell me without being forced too.

I almost forgot. Today is the opening ceremonies. I expect people thinking of what us, district 12, are going to wear this year since last year we were the ones to talk about. "Good morning," My eyes gaze back at Katniss who is wide-awake now.

"Good morning beautiful."

**-At the Dining Cart with Gale and Haymitch-**

**Gale's POV**

I have to get used to it. But I honestly can't. I'll never get used to having this much food on my plate, having clean clothes, and having all this luxury around me and not think _Capitol citizens don't deserve all these food and items. _Because they don't! Us, the districts (especially 12) should have more luxury and most certainly more _food. _Do they even know that our families are starving to death? I shrug the thought out of my head and walk over to grab some bread rolls.

"Hungry, eh?" I hear Haymitch from behind.

I don't dare to look back, nor do I want to. "I'm from the Seam. I'm always starving." I snap at him clearly irritated by his stupid comment. How could Katniss even deal with this bastard?

"I know, you'll get used to it lad." He pats my back releasing the horrible stench of alcohol. Yeah, like I'll ever get used to having all this luxury. Though, it is nice if my family stayed here. But they can't. Nor would I want them too. I hear quiet footsteps up against the wooden floor. "Katniss?" I call.

Then I see a wave of blonde hair move as my face turns into disappointment, "Madge is actually my name." She says not even making eye contact with me, just passing right by me to grab a plate.

"I was—" I try to make an excuse for calling out Katniss' name. I'm slightly embarrassed; maybe she knows that I actually love Katniss. What the hell am I saying? She _does _know! She heard me say that in front of the entire world of Panem!

"Don't hide it. Because you can't, and you made it worse yesterday." She says giving me a glance before focusing on her food.

"I didn't mean too." I mutter. I honestly didn't. I have no idea what I said as soon as those words came out of my mouth I didn't realize we were being filmed. I didn't realize that Peeta or Madge were there. The only thing I realized is that Katniss was mad at me. And I just can't stand the thought of her being angry with me, her best friend. "Of course you didn't." She chirps.

I don't respond. And I feel some tension between us, and it's really making me feel depressed. We weren't really friends, but we did see each other at school. Back when I kissed her I just saw this beautiful girl, but we slowly drifted apart.

I hear some footsteps rambling from the other end of the cart. Must be Haymitch. The door makes a _swoosh _as it opens and closes, "Oh, you're awake." I hear him behind me.

No one responds, but I do grab some fruit, which makes a noise. "Anybody going to answer me?" I can see he is angry.

Madge turns around; I can see it from the corner of my eye as her blonde hair makes movement. "Yes, we are awake." She says flatly before disappearing behind me.

**-With Katniss-**

I can't stop thinking about it. I said, to Peeta Mellark, I loved him. I should have really thought this through, because I'm feeling a little regret. Or is that guilt? What if I turn out to be with Gale, and what happened last night would replay in Peeta's mind for the rest of his life? No. If I weren't confident with my decision of telling Peeta my true feelings for him, I wouldn't have said it. I try to focus on brushing my tangled hair with my white Capitol brush.

Pulling my hair with a few good tugs, it finally has come to a smooth and silky end. I run my fingers through my hair feeling the hair tickle between my fingers. Without hesitation I grab a black hair tie that is already sitting on counter of the bathroom and braid my hair down my back. It's the usual customary I've done for years.

**-Getting Ready for the Opening Ceremonies-**

**Katniss' POV**

After excruciating pain from my prep team, I sit in the room waiting for Cinna. I look down playing with my toes, which is painted red, I have no idea why the painted my toes if I'm going to wear shoes. I am going to wear shoes right? Oh God, Capitol trends are really interesting. And by that I don't mean it in a good way.

"Hello, Katniss?" I hear Cinna's relieving voice. I didn't even notice he was standing there watching me fiddle with my red toes.

Instantly my eyes shoot right up glaring at him, "Am I still going to be the girl on fire?" That question has been preying on me since the Hunger Games were over. Would people still think of me as the girl on fire, and not Katniss Everdeen? And not as Peeta Mellark's lover?

"That will always be your title, my darling." He smiles warmly, no matter what the topic is. That smile is like a painkiller. It relieves me from all pain.

"So, if I'm the girl on fire then. What am I going to wear?" I question. He smiles as he pulls out the most…

**Ha! Cliffhanger, I'm an evil person. All I'm going to ask is review and vote on my poll. But I'll guarantee you guys' only one person will actually do this. XOXO –MrsHutcherson16**


	10. I'd Wish You Leave

**I'm so stupid! Shouldn't have left you on that stupid cliffhanger. Well, here it goes! **

**-With Katniss-**

**Katniss' POV**

It's black, with three quarter sleeves, stops 5 inches above my knees, and it's made with the softest material. There's a black veil that clips onto my waist and stops at me feet. On the veil there's little embers and near the bottom there's flames. I smile because it's one of Cinna's most beautiful and brilliant creations.

"I love it," I exclaim looking carefully at every detail of the dress. The embers light up, the flames rise a little higher, and ashes slowly move on the waistline.

"I knew you would." Cinna says as he hands over the dress. "No go change. You don't want to keep him waiting." By 'he' I think he means Peeta. But Peeta wouldn't mind waiting for me. He never minds me. I nod and go to the small changing room.

**-With Madge-**

The young blonde wears the same dress as Katniss. Her stylist, Ronan, took out something Madge has seen in a magazine from the Capitol. She's always wanted one, but even if she did get one she wouldn't know how to use it. But she knew the purpose of it.

"It's a hair straightner," He says pressing a little button. She nods as she wonders how is she going to look after. A couple of minutes pass by as Ronan takes a bit of her light blonde hair and combs it through the straightner. "And here is the new you." He claps his hands banging the bright yellow nails together.

Madge gets up to look in the mirror and sees that she has transformed into a whole different girl. Straight hair, red lips, black make-up and, straight hair with glowing embers dangling from each strand of hair.

_This is what it feels like to pretty I know it. _The young girl thinks to herself. Ronan gives her black flats, "I know they're pretty ugly shoes, but the flames on the veil will cover them ugly shoes!" He smiles, but she can tell it's fake. His whole face was done repeatedly by plastic surgery. Wrinkles fell from to that cheekbone to the other one. Dimples spread widely from ear to mouth. Everything was pure fake. It bothered the blonde.

She slips on the flats and walks out the door quietly looking for the chariot. She spots Katniss on the chariot sitting by her lonesome. Madge walks over and climbs on, "You seem a bit alone." Madge says sweetly tucking a lock of her straight blonde hair behind her little ear.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for the parade to begin. Finnick came and offered me a sugar cube, but I declined." Katniss fiddles with her finger, which were in fact painted metallic black to match with her outfit. Madge's jaw drops, "Finnick Odair came over to _you_?"

Katniss actually manages a chuckle, "I guess you're one of those love struck girls, huh?" Madge looks to her right and sees Finnick with an elderly woman and two other tributes. They're dressed in a one shoulder blue gowns that has water swirling right around them. "Well, admit it. He's handsome. You have to say that."

Katniss shrugs, "I already have someone in my mind. And it's not him." Cinna comes up and says, "You two are going to sit right here in the front."

"We can't stand? What about Gale or Peeta?" Katniss questions.

Cinna sighs, "They're going to be in the back standing. Got it?" The girls nod as the guys come in black suits, which resemble what coal miners would wear. By their boots flames rise and all over their body embers and ashes surround them. They hold the tool coal miners use to knock on the walls inside the coalmines.

Portia and Kai come over and explain to the boys on what they're supposed to do.

**-After the parade finished-**

Peeta sits on the rooftop looking down at the Capitol citizens whom are swarming around talking about the parade. It seems like it's the only thing they ever talk about: The Hunger Games.

He wraps his arms around his knees remembering what he said to Katniss last year when they were on the rooftop. He hears a door slam shut and his first thought was Katniss. She's probably the only one who he actually talks to, beside Haymitch.

But his prediction was wrong. It was Gale Hawthorne.

Peeta's eyes flicker to his right spotting the tall boy standing a few feet away from him, "Well you're quiet."

Gale scoffs, "It's a gift."

"Why you're here?" Peeta asks suspiciously. Even though he won't admit it, but he truly hates him.

"I'd thought I could get some air."

Peeta groans, "What's so bad about the air in the building?"

Gale rolls his eyes at Peeta's comment, "I like being outside."

"Why are you even talking to me? We hate each other because we like the same girl." Peeta turns away from him and out to where the Capitol citizens are having some sort of celebration.

"You may like her, but I love her." Gale takes a seat across from him. Exactly where Katniss sat last year. Peeta preferred Katniss there instead of Gale.

"You don't know the first thing about both me and Katniss' relationship." He says glaring angrily at the 18 year old.

"Oh I do. And it's just an act." Gale simply says.

Anger boils inside of Peeta rapidly, but he contains it. He always contains his anger, "It was."

"And still is." Gale says.

Peeta can't take it anymore, "What's your problem? Face it that she loves me not you." Peeta scoffs. _Jerk. _He thinks.

"Quit it. You know she's only doing it for the cameras. She saved you and herself in those stupid games. Just face reality she only did that act to get sponsors. It's what I would do." Gale snaps.

Meanwhile with Katniss…she just heard the entire conversation.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I ran out of ideas of what to do with this chapter. Expect an update maybe 3-4 days? Please vote on my poll! Thanks.**


	11. Because Of You I'm Afraid

**Oh my to the goodness, I'm so sorry I didn't update! God, I feel so bad now making you guys wait for what seemed like a lifetime. Hope you enjoy this—uh—-good chapter? I don't even know what to think of this. Right now I'm obsessing over Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. Okay, I'll never love a series as much as HG, but like oh my God! I'm in love with Percy, and he sounds **_**so **_**cute! Not in a baby way, but I find Annabeth and Percy to be soul mates. They are perfect for each other. Currently I'm working on a one-shot for them. I'm only on the second book because I started and finished the first one yesterday and I'm already in love. PERCABETH! Sorry, this isn't anywhere near Hunger Games! Continue with the story…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing I own, all rights go to the amazing Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**-Training Center-**

**Madge's POV**

Effie knocks on my door "Get up! It's a big, big, big day!"

I walk from my bathroom and I open my door finding Effie dressed all in orange with a giant orange wig. I guess she ditched her pink style? But all I could notice is that huge wig; it really stands out to me.

I tell her, "I'm already up."

"Good for you, darling!" She tells me before she scurries away back to the kitchen. I stay there by the door for at least three minutes as I stare off into space. Everything is so surreal to me. As the mayor's daughter, everyone expects me to become the mayor someday (even though some people prefer a mal, how sexist) and take over my father's position. But to be honest, I really, really don't want to. I love my father; I mean what kind of a child wouldn't love their parents?

I let out a sigh out of stress. Now I have too many things going through my mind that aren't very pleasant thoughts. Right now I'm about to die because of how much pain and stressed I am now. I have to go into an arena and go kill other poor innocent people? And how come all of this is entertaining for Capitol citizens? It's funny seeing girls and boys slaughtering each other?

Another knocks pounds on my door. "Come in," I say taking a seat on my bed. I miss my bed back at home, and this isn't home.

The door creaks as it opens only slightly. I tilt my head trying to examine the face that is on the other side, "Katniss?" I question thinking it's her. No one has grey eyes as fierce as hers or eyelashes as long. Suddenly the door opens wide open and Katniss stands there in her pajamas.

She gives me a look making sure it's okay if she can come in. Of course I pat the empty space beside me on my bed. She walks in slowly.

"What did you come here for?" I ask her.

She doesn't look at me, "I was wondering how you're doing. I bet you're having nightmares or getting nervous by the minute."

I give her a shocked expression, "It's a lot to process."

She looks at me sympathetically, "We won't have to go through this again, ever." It takes me a minute to realize what 'this' means. And I realize she means another Hunger Games.

"How are you so sure? Remember no one can overthrow the Capitol." I don't want to sound like I'm disheartening her, but it's the truth.

She gives me a hurt expression making me guiltier by my words. "The rebellion is already starting." She gets up and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. I sit there on my bed letting the words _"The rebellion is already starting" _sink in. What did she mean? Like…war?

All of this stress is making me feel a bit dizzy and a little teary-eyed.

* * *

**-In Gale's Room-**

* * *

Katniss walks from Madge's bedroom and she passes Gale's bedroom. _He's probably tired. He deserves some sleep, _she thinks to herself. Then she hears moans, sheets being torn, and a bit of screaming. Instinctively she opens the door and finds Gale thrashing in his own bed. Of course he isn't awake, but Katniss wants him to wake him from the nightmare that this horrific train creates.

She shakes him, "Hey! Gale wake up."

He doesn't budge only thrashes around more violently scaring Katniss a little. _So they got him too, _she thought sadly to herself. "Gale please." She says shaking him harder.

His eyes widen as soon as his name is said, "Huh? What?" His voice is shaky and his body shudders.

She sits right next to him, "What did you dream about?"

"It doesn't matter," He grumbles trying to pull the sheets over his head. But Katniss refuses for Gale to run away from his fears, and she is an expert at that. "Oh no you don't."

"What? It's not like you've been through worse things." Gale regrets those words as soon as they leave his mouth. She stays silent for a minute feeling pain tying a big uncomfortable knot in her stomach. _Did he just say that? _

Silence reaches upon them. Gale doesn't know how to apologize to his friend saying such a cruel thing to her. She's not sensitive, but she's been through _a lot _since the last year. He knows better than to start an apology to her because she's going to just ignore her.

"I'm going to get some air." She mutters quietly getting up from the bed.

Gale frowns, "On a moving train?"

"I'll find a way." With that she closes the door leaving Gale lying on his bed still paranoid from his treacherous dream.

Katniss curses under her breath as she walks towards the dining cart finding Peeta drinking tea by himself. The door slides open and Katniss steps inside finding the dining cart amazing, even though she'd seen it plenty of times. She has never seen anything this luxurious as this, well besides the president's mansion,

Katniss snaps out of her fantasy and looks at Peeta, "Hey."

He turns around startled by her entrance, "Hey." Peeta smiles as soon as his eyes lay on her.

"Gale's having nightmares," Peeta tries not getting angry by her talking about his rivalry, but his girlfriend's best friend is getting horrible nightmares and he has no choice but to listen to Katniss.

He takes one more sip of his tea waiting for her to continue. "What are we going to do?" She asks taking a seat next to him. Peeta doesn't look at her, but Katniss is looking straight at him. Before any uncomfortable silence comes upon them Peeta says, "Well nothing."

"What?" She demanded.

"If _we _can't do anything about our nightmares how are we supposed to help him?" Peeta asks. Katniss is about to answer him back, but she realizes the truth in his statement. The only way to stop their nightmares is when they cuddle close at night and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Katniss nods.

Haymitch curses under his breath as he enters the room. The warm aroma of bread is now defeated by the stench of alcohol that Haymitch carries around with him. He belches, "Where's my ballerina?"

"Your who?" Katniss questions.

"My ballerina." He repeats.

Peeta frowns, "You mean Madge?"

"Yeah that one. And—uh—where's the hunter?"

"Asleep." She tells him.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Effie knocks on my door, but I hear no squeals or 'big, big, day'! Something has to be going on because I open my door finding Effie with a blank expression.

Her eyes are looking dead serious, not welcoming as they were always. Her cheeks are flushed, her face is blank, and she looks like she just ran away from her worst nightmare.

"You okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Just come." She says leaving. I oblige and follow her into the dining cart.

Madge tags along and whispers, "What happened?"

"I guess we'll find out." I whisper back. I don't know why but my palms are getting really sweaty as if I know something bad is going to happen. But the problem is that I do know.

I've spent all day dressed in a gray blouse with ruffles at the collar and a pair of beige dress pants. My bare feet freeze at the cold tile floors, "Ah!" I say at each step barely inaudible.

The doors slide open to the dining cart and I see Haymitch, Peeta, and Gale sitting at the table. I'm about to ask what's going on, but then I see what. Someone else is sitting across from the three. My jaw drops, "Katniss." He says.

"Come sit." He tells me. My feet can't move, but all I know is I'm staring at a deadly predator.

Cato.

* * *

**Whoa some intense things going on. I have nothing to say so therefore have a good day! Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter below! Lol, so not true

**Dear readers,**

**I'm having writers block…especially for this story. Don't worry it'll only be 2 weeks or so. I'm starting to write two new stories. One of them is a Glato story like some of you requested, but it's a bit intense. * giggles * Okay moving on! I might be quitting Opposites do Attract. I'm staring at the computer screen dumbfounded. **

**Like there's no connection, it's killing me.**

**Okay 2 weeks and I might update my new stories.**

**Sneak Peek at my new Glato story. **

_**It's called: **__Breathless._

_It took a while for us to become an item, well not really. If he actually showed his true colors then maybe we'd be friends faster, but obviously life doesn't go in that direction. He was tough and alone. I thought I could show him the wonders in his life, but it wasn't easy. Don't blame him, he had a tough life and a part of me wished that I were there. If I were, we'd never would have met at a time like this, even though it sounds kind of weird but these ways are always the best. I think I read too many romance novels, but anyways we both love each other. Now before I give away anything, I'd like you to read our story. _

**Huh? You like it? No? Gosh, why do people hate me. So while you fangirl or whatever you do, I'm going to work out. And by that I mean horizontal running. Yeah you heard me. (;**

**(Btw, I'm now officially a teenage girl! 13 years of life have been made.)**

**-Just Letting Go**


End file.
